


Soleil de minuit

by LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie/pseuds/LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie
Summary: Situé après la saison 2. Durant le solstice d'été nordique, le jour et la nuit se confondent, et Ragnar s'invite dans la chambre d'Athelstan.





	Soleil de minuit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417388) by [piratemistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratemistress/pseuds/piratemistress). 



> Note de la traductrice: Merci à piratemistress de me laisser traduire sa jolie fic. Vous pouvez accéder à l'original en cliquant sur le lien ci-dessus. Je trouvais que ça manquait un peu d'Athelnar en français, alors voici un peu de smut pour corriger tout ça. Profitez bien!
> 
> Notes de l'auteure : Même si la langue maternelle d'Athelstan ne correspond pas à l'anglais moderne que nous connaissons, les vikings de la série appellent cette terre l'Angleterre. Dans cette fic, les personnages appellent donc la langue d'Athelstan "de l'anglais".
> 
> Le tag est "explicite": je ne plaisantais pas. Bonne lecture.

"Prêtre! Prêtre, tu dors?"

Le murmure venait de l'embrasure de la porte. À en croire le volume sonore, le but n'était pas vraiment de respecter le sommeil d'Athelstan. Il cligna des yeux dans la faible lumière en se demandant si c'était le matin. En plein été, c'était difficile à dire.

Ragnar passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte, l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Dès qu'il vit Athelstan s'étirer, il le prit comme une invitation et avança jusqu'au lit sur la pointe des pieds.

"Tout va bien?" Athelstan commençait à s'inquiéter malgré sa fatigue - des choses dangereuses se produisaient parfois pendant la nuit.

"Oui," souffla Ragnar, toujours dans un murmure faussement silencieux. "Aslaug dit qu'elle ne supporte plus mon agitation. Je dors mal en été. Je n'y peux rien."

Athelstan eut un sourire désabusé. "Alors tu es venu m'empêcher de dormir à sa place."

Ragnar haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence et grimpa dans le lit couvert de fourrures. Il s'allongea près du prêtre en croisant les jambes nonchalamment. "Elle menace de me droguer avec des somnifères si je ne la laisse pas se reposer. Elle en est capable, elle a la connaissance et les moyens nécessaires." Il jaugea Athelstan du coin de l'œil. "Contrairement à toi, je pense."

Athelstan approuva d'un haussement du sourcil, et en dépit de sa fatigue, il savoura secrètement la camaraderie que Ragnar et lui partageaient depuis leur retour d'Angleterre. Ragnar lui avait donné une habitation proche de la sienne, à l'intérieur des retranchements. Athelstan avait pu passer du temps avec les enfants et partager leurs activités matinales. Après l'horreur des dernières batailles, ces quelques semaines lui faisaient l'effet d'un ilot de tranquillité.

Ces derniers temps, Ragnar se montrait d'une curiosité insatiable; il voulait qu'Athelstan lui apprenne les coutumes de tous les peuples qu'ils rencontraient, leur nourriture, leur langue, leur éducation... Son anglais, déjà correct, gagnait en nuance jour après jour. Athelstan décida de lui donner un peu d'exercice.

"Quelle heure est-il?" demanda Athelstan en passant du nordique à l'anglais.

Les yeux bleu-verts de Ragnar se tournèrent brièvement vers le côté, comme souvent quand il réfléchissait. "C'est la mi-nuit."

"Il est minuit?"

"Il est minuit," répondit Ragnar avec l'assurance de quelqu'un qui a eu raison du premier coup. Il se retourna pour faire face à Athelstan, la tête appuyée sur le bras.

Dans le demi-jour permanent qui servait de nuit pendant l'été nordique, Athelstan jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Son énergie était vive, presque enfantine - il était parfaitement réveillé. Athelstan se dit qu'il avait peu de chances de trouver le repos cette nuit-là. Il remarqua que Ragnar était peu vêtu: un simple pantalon de cuir attaché à la hâte sur ses hanches, et pas de tunique. Sa beauté ciselée, endurcie par les tatouages et les tresses négligées, était souvent exposée à la vue de tous.

Athelstan, lui aussi, avait adopté la coutume nordique de dormir en sous-vêtements quand le temps se réchauffait. Il était en braies de lin, nu jusqu'à la taille.

Il remarqua l'œil de Ragnar qui glissait sur sa peau nue. Le poids de ce regard lui serra la gorge.

"Où est ton bracelet?" demanda Ragnar en nordique, en refermant la main sur le poignet d'Athelstan. Il approcha son bras pour mieux l'examiner.

"Sur la table. Je ne le porte pas pour dormir," répondit Athelstan en anglais. Ragnar voulait probablement le taquiner, mais c'était parfois difficile à dire.

Une lueur dans l'œil de Ragnar confirma les soupçons d'Athelstan. Ragnar répondit en anglais. "Tu n'es plus loyal envers moi quand endormi?"

"...Quand tu _es_ endormi."

Ragnar sourit. "Donc la réponse est non."

"Je ne voulais pas dire..." Athelstan ne put réprimer un sourire en comprenant la feinte. Bien joué, Ragnar. "Bien sûr que je te suis toujours loyal quand je dors, mais personne n'est là pour le voir."

"Moi je suis là. Va le chercher." Il désigna la table du menton, le sourire aux lèvres.

Athelstan cligna des yeux. "Va le chercher toi-même, si tu veux que je le porte."

"Je n'aime pas ça du tout..." Ragnar réfléchit un instant en s'humectant les lèvres du bout de la langue. Retour au nordique. "Comment dis-tu 'insolence'?"

Athelstan traduisit le mot pour lui, et poursuivit en anglais. "Si mon seigneur n'aime pas mon insolence, rien ne l'empêche de quitter ma chambre."

Ragnar se détourna, s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit. Il se croisa les bras derrière la tête. "Je crois que ton seigneur anglais te ferait fouetter pour de telles paroles."

Athelstan haussa un sourcil. "Peut-être. J'ai de la chance de ne plus être là-bas, je suppose."

"Raison de plus pour être reconnaissant envers moi. Va chercher le bracelet." La touche moqueuse était revenue dans sa voix.

Athelstan soupira en repoussant la couverture légère. "Si je vais le chercher, tu me laisseras dormir?"

Ragnar pinça les lèvres. "Peut-être."

Athelstan sortit du lit, traversa la pièce jusqu'à la table de pin, saisit le bracelet et le lança dans la direction de Ragnar avant de revenir sous la couverture. Ragnar l'attrapa gracieusement d'une seule main.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés face à face. Ragnar attira le bras d'Athelstan vers lui et glissa doucement le bracelet métallique à son poignet. Athelstan savait, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais rien dit, que le bracelet n'était pas un gage de loyauté, mais d'amitié. Même si les deux notions se confondaient souvent dans l'esprit de Ragnar, ce bracelet avait une valeur particulière.

Athelstan sentait que Ragnar aimait le voir porter cette marque d'appartenance. D'une certaine manière, cette marque lui faisait plaisir également.

Les doigts de Ragnar s'attardèrent sur l'avant-bras d'Athelstan, en y traçant distraitement un petit motif. "Dis-moi, prêtre, comment les anglais font-ils pour saluer leurs seigneurs?"

Athelstan tâcha de ne pas se laisser distraire par la sensation des doigts calleux de Ragnar sur son avant-bras. "Il y a plusieurs manières. On s'incline, on embrasse une bague, ou simplement la main."

"Comme cela?" Ragnar retourna la paume d'Athelstan vers le haut, comme les nordiques le faisaient avec leur devin. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent; Athelstan se hâta de retirer sa paume avant que Ragnar ne la lèche.

"Non! Non, euh, différemment."

"Montre-moi."

Athelstan prit la grande main brune de Ragnar dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser sur les phalanges. Il ferma les yeux par habitude, mais quand il les rouvrit, tenant toujours la main de Ragnar, il remarqua que l'œil de Ragnar pétillait de malice.

Ragnar brandit un doigt décisif en direction d'Athelstan. "J'aime cela. Tu devrais le faire chaque fois que tu me salues."

Athelstan réprima un sourire. "Nos frères du nord trouveront cela étrange."

"Quelle importance?"

Cette déclaration n'appelait pas de réponse. L'allusion était claire. On spéculait beaucoup sur l'intérêt de Ragnar pour les coutumes étrangères, et sur son affection pour le prêtre.

Athelstan haussa les épaules et lâcha à contrecœur la main de Ragnar. "Trouve-toi un anneau. Tu pourras alors demander à chacun de l'embrasser."

"Pas besoin d'anneau pour demander ce salut. Regarde. Embrasse-moi ici." Ragnar présenta de nouveau sa main à Athelstan en tapotant avec insistance l'endroit sur les phalanges. Les lèvres de Ragnar s'étirèrent en un sourire joueur.

Amusé par le jeu, Athelstan pressa les lèvres à l'endroit désigné. Il s'attarda peut-être plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais Ragnar ne fit aucune objection.

"Tu vois? Ça marche. Encore." Cette fois Ragnar tapota son avant-bras. Avec un petit rire, Athelstan se pencha sur la peau bronzée pour y déposer un autre baiser.

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément érotique dans la sensation du bras chaud et nu de Ragnar sous ses lèvres tendres. Un avertissement se mit à résonner quelque part dans les tréfonds de son esprit, mais c'était un avertissement déjà ancien, et Athelstan s'y était habitué. La proximité de Ragnar le remuait souvent. C'était déstabilisant au début, puis c'était devenu une sorte de plaisir dangereux. Il fallait bien l'admettre, Ragnar était un spécimen rare de beauté masculine. Seules les sculptures romaines du palais d'Ecbert pouvaient rivaliser avec lui.

Athelstan n'avait jamais appris à distinguer les différentes sources d'érotisme. Pendant longtemps, elles avaient toutes appartenu à une seule catégorie: le péché. Mais maintenant?

Ragnar l'observait de ses yeux bleus résolus. "Ici," dit-il en tapotant la courbe de son épaule.

Cette fois, Athelstan dû se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Il apposa les lèvres sur le muscle lisse, en effleurant du menton le biceps de Ragnar. Un tremblement sembla traverser le bras de Ragnar. Le cœur d'Athelstan se serra en réponse.

Il redressa la tête, accrochant le regard de Ragnar.

"Ici," murmura Ragnar d'une voix serrée, l'œil brillant. Il tapota son propre visage, sur la joue.

Athelstan dû se pencher à nouveau. Il plaça une main sur le lit près de Ragnar pour garder son équilibre. Son menton effleura la barbe courte et douce de Ragnar, et il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. La chaleur semblait irradier de la peau du nordique. Malgré son tremblement probable, il pressa consciencieusement sa bouche sur la joue de Ragnar. Il résista à l'envie d'en capturer la saveur sur ses propres lèvres. Il recula, lentement, sans savoir ce qui arriverait ensuite.

Ragnar l'observait; toute trace d'humour avait déserté son regard. À la place se trouvait quelque chose d'autre... quelque chose de féroce. L'avertissement tinta à nouveau dans la tête d'Athelstan, haut et clair.

Sans un mot, et en soutenant le regard d'Athelstan, Ragnar tapota ses lèvres.

Sentant ses bras trembler, mais parfaitement incapable de résister, Athelstan pencha la tête et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Ragnar.

Le contact fut bref – pas plus d'une seconde ou deux – mais sa puissance se répercuta vivement dans le corps d'Athelstan. Sa peau pétilla; il sentit ses terminaisons nerveuses grésiller comme si un éclair l'avait traversé. Il recula légèrement, flottant à deux centimètres de la bouche de Ragnar, et attendit l'ordre suivant.

Aucun ordre ne vint. À la place, c'est Ragnar qui supprima la distance en se penchant pour insérer ses lèvres entre celles d'Athelstan. Ce baiser aussi était doux, et momentané. Athelstan pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une question. Ragnar le traitait souvent en serviteur, mais il posait toujours la question: le consentement semblait important.

Cette fois, la réaction de son corps au contact de la bouche de Ragnar allait au-delà du chatouillement sur sa peau. Athelstan sentit son sexe réagir et se durcir. Il se mordit la lèvre. Sa gorge laissa échapper un petit grognement contrit.

À ce bruit, la retenue que Ragnar avait observée jusque-là s'évapora brusquement. Il glissa les mains sur la nuque d'Athelstan pour l'attirer à lui et capturer sa bouche. Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste, ni une humble démonstration de respect. Ragnar lui ouvrit les lèvres avec sa langue et tint la tête d'Athelstan en place en plongeant profondément dans sa bouche.

 _Dieu me pardonne_ , pensa Athelstan, sans se donner la peine de préciser quel dieu. Il répondit à Ragnar pareillement. Il n'était pas familier de ce genre de baiser, alors il toucha timidement la langue de Ragnar avec la sienne en égratignant sa joue de son menton mal rasé.

Les couvertures se froissèrent alors que Ragnar bougeait en dessous, posant ses mains sur les flancs d'Athelstan et les glissant le long de son dos dénudé. Le contact rude des paumes de Ragnar envoyèrent une décharge de chaleur dans son entrejambe. Son pénis déjà en érection sursauta contre la cuisse ferme de Ragnar. Athelstan recula brusquement la tête, et Ragnar ouvrit les yeux. Athelstan n'eut pas une seconde pour réagir avant que Ragnar le fasse rouler sur son dos, se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois en chatouillant doucement ses lèvres avant de les mordiller avec ses dents.

Une main de Ragnar s'était introduite sous la couverture et reposait sur le pénis durci derrière l'étoffe fine de son pantalon.

"Je te veux, prêtre," dit Ragnar en nordique, en mordillant légèrement la mâchoire d'Athelstan. "Je peux t'avoir?"

Le ton était aguicheur. Athelstan ne pouvait manquer le plaisir dans l'expression de Ragnar quand il serra la main sur son sexe, en lui arrachant un petit cri étouffé.

Athelstan s'efforça de réfléchir, submergé par la sensation de la peau de Ragnar contre la sienne - le corps de Ragnar sur le sien, la senteur boisée de Ragnar dans ses narines.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que ça signifie, entre deux hommes," répondit Athelstan en anglais. Chacun revenait à sa langue d'origine, maintenant qu'ils entraient en territoire inconnu.

Ragnar s'interrompit, penchant la tête sur le côté, examinant le visage d'Athelstan dans la pénombre, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. "Tellement de connaissances dans cette jolie tête," dit-il en caressant pensivement le front d'Athelstan. "Mais si peu de connaissance de la vie."

Athelstan déglutit. Sa gorge était sèche, sa poitrine serrée d'anticipation. "C'est possible. Éclaire-moi, alors."

Ragnar accueillit la requête avec un haussement des sourcils, puis roula de nouveau sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur le bras. "Par où commencer? Tu veux que je reprenne depuis le début? Parfois, quand un monsieur aime une dame très très fort..." commença-t-il en anglais et en prenant délibérément un ton pédagogue, comme quand il expliquait les choses de la vie à Bjorn.

Cette fois, Athelstan réalisa qu'on se moquait de lui. "Ragnar."

Les lèvres de Ragnar s'étirèrent en un sourire, mais il poursuivit. "Ou s'il aime un autre monsieur - pourquoi pas - son corps connaîtra des changements..."

_"Ragnar."_

"Mais il ne faut surtout pas craindre ces changements. Ils sont parfaitement... naturels."

 _"Ragnar!"_ Athelstan se retourna et donna un grand coup dans la poitrine de son ami. "Ça suffit."

Ragnar attrapa facilement le bras avec lequel Athelstan l'avait frappé, et poursuivit en contenant à peine son hilarité. "Un homme peut se sentir... plus grand et plein de désir dans son..." Ragnar s'arrêta en riant, abandonnant l'anglais. "Quel est le mot? Pas le mot vulgaire, le mot poli pour les enfants?"

Athelstan se retourna et poussa Ragnar de toutes ses forces, et Ragnar, toujours hilare, tomba du lit. Il continua de rire depuis le sol. "Trou du cul," dit Athelstan.

"Cul? C'est quoi ça?" demanda Ragnar en s'asseyant sur le sol et en reprenant son souffle. Il croisa les bras sur le lit et interrogea Athelstan du regard.

Athelstan lui lança un coup d'œil exaspéré. « C'est moins drôle maintenant, hein ? »

"Ah... C'était pour rire."

"Oui, tu trouves ça très drôle." Athelstan remonta la couverture sur lui dans un geste protecteur. "Tu sais parfaitement que je connais l'anatomie et que j'ai dû voir pas mal de démonstrations depuis mon arrivée ici. Mais... pas _ça_. D'accord?"

Ragnar s'éclaircit la gorge dans une tentative évidente de reprendre son sérieux. "Très bien," dit-il en anglais en signe de concession. Des excuses véritables auraient été absolument inédites.

Ragnar s'étira, et le regard d'Athelstan fut attiré malgré lui. Prudemment, légèrement, Ragnar revint dans le lit sur la pile de fourrures et rampa vers Athelstan.

Athelstan se haussa sur les coudes. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Ragnar interrompit son approche féline. "Tu veux que je t'apprennes ou pas?"

Athelstan détailla son compagnon, magnifique dans sa presque-nudité glorieuse, et se sentit à la fois curieux et effrayé. Il ne craignait pas que Ragnar lui fasse du mal, mais il craignait les conséquences de leur acte. Il savait ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait les premiers à avoir eu l'idée.

Mais il se rendait compte, en voyant son ami, qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Volontairement. Il s'était battu pour Ragnar, il avait tué des gens pour Ragnar. Après tout ça, la sodomie, quelle importance?

Athelstan ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se trouva à court de mots. Heureusement, Ragnar l'interpréta correctement et supprima rapidement la distance entre eux.

"N'aie pas peur, prêtre," dit Ragnar en prenant doucement le visage d'Athelstan entre ses mains et en l'attirant contre le sien. "Si tu n'aimes pas, on arrête."

Athelstan réprima un sourire. "Je l'espère."

"Tu vois? Je suis magnanime," répondit Ragnar d'une voix de nouveau joyeuse. Il pencha la tête pour capturer brièvement la lèvre inférieure d'Athelstan.

"Quelle générosité," murmura Athelstan en attendant impatiemment la prochaine caresse de la bouche de Ragnar.

Ragnar glissa une main derrière la tête d'Athelstan en écartant les doigts avec avidité. Il attira Athelstan dans un baiser lent, profond et franchement possessif, qui le laissa rouge et extrêmement excité.

Ragnar recula et dégagea impatiemment les couvertures qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Mais les mains dont il se servit pour attirer Athelstan étaient douces, pas rudes. Ragnar le guida sur son dos d'un mouvement lent et prudent.

"Tu penses toujours que je suis un trou du cul?" murmura Ragnar en ouvrant la bouche pour gouter la joue d'Athelstan. Sa langue brûla un passage vers le cou d'Athelstan.

Athelstan sourit. Apparemment la pique avait fait mal. "Parfois tu l'es... Mais pas maintenant. C'est une personne idiote ou méchante."

Les yeux de Ragnar s'élargirent quand il comprit. "Ah."

"Et aussi..." Athelstan guida la main de Ragnar dans son dos, laissant Ragnar sentir la courbe de ses fesses, "ça."

"Ça?" répéta Ragnar en lui donnant une petite pression exploratoire. "Tellement de mots, en anglais, pour ça!"

La curiosité de Ragnar pour l'anglais ne le retint pas longtemps, cependant. Elle céda la place à une curiosité d'un genre différent: comment la queue d'Athelstan pèserait dans sa paume, comment il sentirait les bourses dans sa main, à quel point pourrait-il faire gémir Athelstan, tandis qu'il mesurait, taquinait, explorait à travers l'étoffe fine.

Le pantalon en lin d'Athelstan les abandonna assez vite. En retour, Athelstan put contempler Ragnar debout près du lit, qui délaçait son propre pantalon pour s'en débarrasser avec grâce et rapidité, comme toujours. Athelstan regarda tout son saoul en admirant la belle peau hâlée par le soleil et marquée ici et là de cicatrices de guerre. Les muscles sculptés, nerveux, créés par les labeurs de la ferme, les nécessités de la guerre. Une partie de son histoire était écrite sur son corps en tatouages. Ragnar était, dans des moments pareils, à couper le souffle. Il n'était peut-être pas un dieu véritable, pensa Athelstan, mais il aurait pu jouer le rôle de manière convaincante.

Quand son regard atterrit sur le visage de Ragnar, il réalisa que Ragnar était resté là, immobile, à l'observer pendant qu'il le détaillait. Athelstan pensa que peut-être, il aurait dû avoir un peu honte d'être surpris en train de reluquer Ragnar, mais il n'en fit rien. L'occasion était trop belle, même si Ragnar se moquait de lui.

Ce qu'il fit, bien entendu.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois, prêtre?" murmura Ragnar. Il prit une pose d'athlète, les poings fermés, les biceps contractés. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Athelstan leva les yeux au ciel. "Je pense que j'aimerais avoir quelque chose à te lancer."

"Des fleurs?" Ragnar sourit d'une oreille à l'autre en revenant dans le lit.

"Des légumes pourris, plutôt."

Ragnar émit un bruit faussement désapprobateur. "Vous les anglais, vous avez d'étranges manières de montrer votre admiration." Étendu sur le flanc face à Athelstan, Ragnar se gratta la barbe pensivement. "Dis-moi, prêtre, est-ce que tu te touches parfois?"

Les yeux d'Athelstan s'arrondirent à cette question. "Euh. De temps en temps. Quand la tentation devient... trop forte."

Il craignait ce que Ragnar dirait ensuite, et il avait raison: "Montre-moi."

Athelstan hésita, et tourna la tête pour regarder Ragnar. Il avait perdu patience pour les moqueries, mais l'intention de Ragnar semblait différente; son expression était alerte, intéressée, ses yeux bleus concentrés.

Personne sur terre n'aurait pu convaincre Athelstan de faire une telle chose, mais étrangement, Ragnar en était capable. Si Ragnar désirait voir ça, ainsi soit-il.

Athelstan baissa une main pour se caresser, sans quitter des yeux le visage de Ragnar. Il se sentait brûler de partout, comme si des braises le chauffaient de l'intérieur. Il désirait la peau de Ragnar contre la sienne. Cette pensée lui arracha un grognement, et ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement.

"C'est bien," lui murmura Ragnar. "Continue... lentement."

Athelstan ferma les yeux en ce concentrant, et tira plusieurs fois lentement, profondément. Il se rappela de respirer car c'était devenu moins évident. Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus le moindre son dans la pièce, à part celui de leurs respirations. La soirée aurait été paisible si l'air n'avait pas été aussi chargé, aussi lourd de désir.

"Regarde-moi," le réprimanda son compagnon.

Il se força à rouvrir les yeux. Ragnar accrocha son regard, tendant une main pour épouser sa joue. Son pouce le caressa affectueusement. "Bien," murmura encore Ragnar avant de baisser la tête en reprenant désespérément sa respiration. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bras d'Athelstan pour arrêter ses mouvements.

"Maintenant, fais-le à moi."

La requête n'était pas des plus éloquentes, mais Athelstan laissa Ragnar conduire sa main sur son entrejambe. Quand le contact se produisit, Ragnar étouffa une exclamation. Ses hanches appuyèrent contre la main toute prête d'Athelstan. "Encore," murmura-t-il tandis que ses yeux se fermaient par à-coups.

Athelstan s'émerveilla de l'effet qu'il pouvait produire sur un ami aussi puissant. Il changea la position de sa main, pour voir, et tenta des mouvements plus rapides ou plus lents. Il prit la bourse de Ragnar dans son autre main, comme Ragnar l'avait fait pour lui, et observa la réaction. Ragnar soupira, transpira, se mordit la lèvre; il semblait lutter pour ravaler des paroles, pour éviter de perdre son empire sur lui-même et sur Athelstan.

Soudainement, Athelstan réalisa que c'était ce qu'il désirait lui-même: voir Ragnar réduit à l'impuissance. Peut-être pas totalement, mais au moins en partie. Ça lui servirait de leçon, à ce crétin du nord.

"Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?" dit Athelstan en rapprochant son corps de quelques centimètres pour se presser contre Ragnar. Il ralentit les mouvements de sa main en remontant jusqu'en haut du pénis de Ragnar, comme s'il envisageait d'arrêter complètement.

Un grognement bref lui répondit, et Ragnar remua impatiemment.

Athelstan s'interrompit dans ses efforts, en profitant de l'occasion pour passer la main sur le ventre et la poitrine de Ragnar, caressant ses épaules.

"Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?" Ragnar rouvrit les yeux, à peine deux fentes qui laissèrent entrevoir un éclair bleu-vert. C'était une expression formidable, avec une touche de menace.

Athelstan réprima un sourire. "Tu veux que je continue?"

"Oui," soupira Ragnar en ajoutant un mot nordique, quelque chose qui signifiait probablement _idiot._

"Ce n'est pas très gentil," dit Athelstan en s'humectant les lèvres et en s'installant plus confortablement près de son compagnon. "Tu te comportes encore en trou du cul."

"Je pourrais aussi te frapper," grogna Ragnar en revenant au nordique. Athelstan haussa un sourcil et le regarda. Ces paroles ne portaient pas de menace réelle, même si la violence était tout à fait dans les cordes de Ragnar, même dans son état actuel. Athelstan vit seulement une frustration née d'un désir refoulé, et de l'arrogance que Ragnar portait sur lui comme un manteau.

"Si tu me frappes, j'arrêterai certainement," répondit Athelstan d'un ton jovial, en ramenant sa main sur le pénis dur comme du bois de Ragnar. Il lui accorda quelques mouvements pleins et satisfaisants.

"Si tu arrêtes encore ta main, je vais devoir la remplacer par autre chose," déclara Ragnar en levant la main vers le visage d'Athelstan et en pressant le pouce contre sa bouche.

Athelstan répondit d'un grognement, le seul son qu'il était capable de produire en ces circonstances. Tout en accédant à la demande de Ragnar de continuer les caresses de sa main, Athelstan explora les contours du pouce de Ragnar avec sa langue, goûtant la peau usée par le labeur.

Ce geste aussi arracha un grognement à Ragnar, et quand Athelstan s'arrêta pour lui lancer un regard, Ragnar retira son pouce et le remplaça par deux doigts possessifs, enfouis dans la bouche du jeune homme.

Athelstan accepta volontiers les doigts explorateurs, se laissant entraîner plus près, refermant les lèvres sur les phalanges, sentant Ragnar accorder le rythme de ses caresses au mouvement de la bouche d'Athelstan.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent de cette manière, et Athelstan eut une révélation.

"Alors c'est ça que tu veux," dit-il, retirant doucement les doigts de Ragnar de ses lèvres. Il les reprit dans sa bouche, profondément, et Ragnar grogna.

L'idée lui était radicalement étrangère, mais Athelstan se dit qu'il y arriverait peut-être.

En retirant sa main de là où elle faisait les quatre volontés de Ragnar, bougeant dans le lit pour que ses épaules soient à la hauteur des hanches de Ragnar, Athelstan sentit Ragnar se raidir. Il n'en était que plus déterminé à continuer.

"J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas?" dit Athelstan en penchant la tête en avant pour toucher de sa bouche les muscles fermes de son ventre. La peau se plissa en réponse. "C'est ce que tu veux."

Il leva les yeux vers Ragnar. Ragnar le regarda sans rien dire, laissant plutôt parler son air de prédateur.

Athelstan prit le sexe de Ragnar et le plaça dans sa bouche. Quand il sentit l'extrémité effleurer le fond de sa gorge, il se recula légèrement.

La réponse arriva vive et claire. Ragnar poussa un juron – utilisant des mots qu'Athelstan connaissait et d'autres qui lui étaient inconnus – et enfonça les doigts dans les couvertures, les chiffonnant de ses mains, serrant les poings. Les hanches de Ragnar se décollèrent du lit, bougeant en rythme avec la bouche d'Athelstan.

Athelstan savoura ce nouveau pouvoir, cette expérience inédite de tenir en respect cet homme d'une puissance incroyable. Il ralentit jusqu'à ce que Ragnar s'essouffle, puis accéléra jusqu'à ce que Ragnar grogne. Sa propre excitation augmenta de concert, et malgré son désir de ne pas perdre sa concentration, ses hanches parvenaient à bouger d'elles-mêmes, son propre pénis cherchant avidement le contact.

C'était peut-être son propre désir frustré qui le poussa à aller tout à coup plus loin, laissant Ragnar s'enfoncer plus loin dans sa gorge également.

"Assez," dit Ragnar d'une voix râpeuse, et Athelstan sentit des mains dans ses cheveux qui le forçaient à reculer. "Arrête, j'arrive déjà à la fin."

Athelstan se laissa reconduire, mais se retourna pour voir le visage de Ragnar, et se sentit incroyablement satisfait du désespoir qu'il vit sur son visage. Plus jamais il ne se sentirait insignifiant devant les moqueries incessantes de Ragnar. Pas après ça.

Personne n'était au courant, mais il saurait, et Ragnar saurait, que maintenant ils étaient à égalité. Enfin.

Ragnar le ramena face à lui, et sembla se démener pour trouver ses mots tandis qu'il faisait courir ses mains rudement dans les cheveux d'Athelstan et le long de ses épaules.

"Prêtre," commença-t-il d'une voix serrée.

"Je ne suis plus prêtre," répondit Athelstan. Le surnom était devenu agaçant - un souvenir de sa capture et de la vie qu'il avait dû abandonner. Sans oublier le plaisir que Ragnar semblait prendre à lui rappeler sa soumission. "Je crois que je viens de le prouver une fois pour toutes."

Ragnar eut un petit rire, mais c'était un rire rauque et tendu. Athelstan ne l'avait jamais vu si bouleversé. Ragnar se pencha pour poser les lèvres sur la joue d'Athelstan, presque tendrement. "Athelstan. Anglais. Ami." Il s'interrompit pour redessiner les lèvres et le menton d'Athelstan avec son pouce. Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. "Ancien prêtre."

Athelstan leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne se dégagea pas.

"Écoute-moi," dit Ragnar, sa respiration toujours incontrôlable. Il essaya encore d'inspirer profondément avant de parler. Il parut réfléchir un instant, puis abandonna l'anglais complètement. "Je veux te prendre, mais ça pourrait faire un peu mal."

Les sourcils d'Athelstan volèrent vers le haut, et Ragnar lui laissa le temps d'absorber ses dernières paroles. Athelstan répéta ce que Ragnar venait de dire en nordique, pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. "Tu veux... me 'prendre'."

"Oui."

"Dans mon... euh..."

"Oui," dit Ragnar avec impatience sans lui laisser le temps de chercher le bon terme. "C'est comme ça qu'on fait. Alors?"

"Ça a l'air de faire mal en effet, et pas qu'un peu," dit Athelstan, partagé entre l'excitation à l'idée d'être réellement pénétré par Ragnar, et son malaise instinctif concernant la méthode envisagée. "Tu as déjà fait ça? Tu sais, dans le... comme tu as dit."

Ragnar acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Maintes fois, avec des femmes. Avec un homme..." Il fit un geste indifférent de la main. "Je suis sûr que c'est pareil."

"Oh, tout va bien alors, si tu es sûr," répondit Athelstan en réalisant avec horreur ce qu'il allait répondre. Ce qu'il répondrait toujours, tant que Ragnar serait concerné. Quel idiot, d'avoir cru gagner un peu d'influence ce soir. Il était sans espoir face à Ragnar. Il avait toujours été sans espoir.

Il jeta un œil à Ragnar, qui l'observait intensément dans l'attente d'une réponse. Le visage de Ragnar était rouge, ses yeux clairs et brillants. L'énergie sexuelle qui semblait irradier de lui augmentait le sentiment d'anticipation qu'Athelstan ressentait déjà. Mais on pouvait aussi détecter quelque chose d'autre : de l'espoir, peut-être. L'espoir qu'Athelstan dirait oui. L'espoir que ses sentiments seraient partagés, et validés, bien qu'il soit trop fier pour l'admettre. Il avait cet air particulier, la mâchoire contractée fièrement, alors que son œil quémandait un signe de loyauté de la part d'Athelstan. Un signe d'affection. Ou d'amour, peut-être.

"Je ne sais pas comment cela finira," commença Athelstan en se retournant sur son flanc pour faire face à Ragnar. Il tendit la main pour épouser la joue de Ragnar, effleurant des doigts la barbe douce. Ragnar tourna le visage, comme par instinct, pour embrasser la paume d'Athelstan. "Mais..."

"Mais?"

Athelstan soupira, en se servant de son autre main pour réajuster le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet, en le montrant à Ragnar. "Mais tant que je porterai ceci..." Il inspira profondément en préparant ce qu'il allait dire. "Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Tout."

Ragnar ferma les yeux, respirant profondément, et une expression de soulagement passa sur son visage. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, leurs tréfonds bleus semblaient animés d'intention. "Tu ne le regretteras pas," jura Ragnar, sa voix habituelle de ténor réduite à un murmure rauque.

Athelstan rit en secouant la tête, incrédule. "Mon dieu, j'espère que non."

Ragnar l'épingla au lit en un instant, ses bras emprisonnant le jeune homme de chaque côté. Ragnar l'examinait encore, comme s'il mémorisait ses traits, du front jusqu'aux épaules, d'une oreille à l'autre.

Athelstan ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que son compagnon voyait : ses cheveux sombres et ondulés ondulants autour de son visage transpirant; ses joues probablement rosies par l'excitation, son regard, qui trouvait toujours son chemin jusqu'à Ragnar sans ciller.

Ragnar pencha la tête et l'embrassa, lentement, légèrement, faisant courir le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres d'Athelstan. "Tu sais quel plaisir la bouche peut donner?" murmura Ragnar. "Laisse-moi te montrer."

Une seconde après, Ragnar avait agrippé le pénis d'Athelstan pleinement dans sa main, fermement, sans plus jouer ni explorer. Athelstan cria, en levant ses hanches en réponse.

"Chhhut," souffla Ragnar. "Tu vas réveiller tout le monde."

Athelstan rit encore, plus doucement cette fois. Il se couvrit la bouche d'une main. "Pardon."

"Tu as peut-être envie que tout le monde soit au courant," fit remarquer Ragnar avec un sourire en coin, en descendant le long du lit.

Athelstan accrocha le regard de son ami, sans plus rire. "Je me fiche que tout le monde soit au courant."

Ragnar ne répondit pas à cette déclaration, mais continua à soutenir son regard pendant un moment. Ensuite il encercla la base de la queue d'Athelstan avec force, et approcha sa bouche.

 _Mon dieu_. Alors c'était ça, ce qu'il avait fait à Ragnar. Ce plaisir chaud, intense. La sensation de la bouche de Ragnar, de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps. La force de Ragnar. Ses mouvements fermes et sûrs. Athelstan fut vite dépassé... Le plaisir montait, escaladait à toute vitesse.

Ragnar arrêta, et Athelstan le maudit intérieurement. "Pas encore, prêtre," murmura-t-il.

Athelstan regarda Ragnar cracher plusieurs fois sur sa propre main, enrobant un doigt de salive. Quelques secondes plus tard, Athelstan sentit ce doigt encercler doucement son anus. Il soupira de plaisir à ce contact intime.

"Détends-toi," ordonna Ragnar. Il écarta les genoux d'Athelstan. La bouche de Ragnar revint prendre possession du pénis d'Athelstan. Le doigt pressa vers l'intérieur.

Athelstan se cambra sous le mouvement, la brûlure pénétrante, mais pas douloureuse. Ragnar l'aidait en le distrayant avec sa bouche. La combinaison envoya Athelstan dériver dans une mer sombre et houleuse de sensations. Il crut sentir un deuxième doigt s'introduire, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il baissa les yeux et vit le bras de Ragnar se contracter pendant qu'il le touchait, la tête de Ragnar presque contre ses cuisses tandis qu'il avalait son sexe. Cette vision fit presque jouir Athelstan.

"S'il te plait," dit Athelstan entre ses dents serrées, sans trop savoir ce qu'il espérait obtenir.

Les doigts disparurent, Ragnar retira sa bouche également. "Retourne-toi," dit Ragnar. "Mets-toi sur tes genoux."

Athelstan s'exécuta sans hésiter, se retournant et lançant un dernier regard à Ragnar, qui s'était redressé, en position accroupie, et enduisait son propre pénis durci d'une couche de salive.

Athelstan sentit les cuisses de Ragnar effleurer ses fesses, et il se pencha en avançant sur les paumes de ses mains. Les mains de Ragnar caressèrent les flancs d'Athelstan, et s'arrêtèrent sur le bas de son dos. "C'est une très belle vue," dit Ragnar, avec une touche d'humour dans la voix. "Je voudrais que tu puisses voir ça."

Athelstan sourit, ravi de plaisanter à nouveau. "Je vais devoir te croire sur parole."

Un moment plus tard, Athelstan sentit la main de Ragnar séparer ses cuisses, puis quelque chose pressa contre son entrée. Il retint son souffle, mais Ragnar lui ordonna de respirer, puis de reculer contre lui. Le processus prit un certain temps, mais ça ne dérangeait pas Athelstan.

"C'est comment, prêtre?" demanda Ragnar après être entré à moitié.

Athelstan ne put répondre immédiatement. Comment décrire cette sensation, le plaisir sombre d'être plein, l'excitation qui courait dans son corps, la conscience que Ragnar Lothbrock était en train de le pénétrer? La main d'Athelstan s'était posée sur son propre sexe, incapable de supporter la tension plus longtemps. Ragnar poussa vers l'avant; Athelstan épousa le mouvement avec sa main. Athelstan grogna à cette sensation exquise.

"J'ai demandé comment c'était," demanda encore Ragnar, en donnant un léger mouvement de hanches en guise de rappel. "Dis-moi."

Cet homme était curieux en permanence. "C'est bon?" répondit Athelstan tant bien que mal, en espérant que ce soit la bonne réponse.

Ragnar le baisa. Doucement au début, lentement, profondément, puis plus fort, avec impatience. Athelstan le sentait quand ça devenait trop intense pour Ragnar. Ragnar s'arrêtait, et étalait plus de salive sur son pénis. Ensuite il reprenait après un moment, en accélérant le rythme graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit proche de la jouissance à nouveau.

"Tu es excellent pour ça," commenta Ragnar à un certain moment, son excitation épaississant sa voix en un rauquement tandis qu'il poussait de nouveau ses hanches vers l'avant. "N'est-ce pas merveilleux qu'on se soit rencontrés? Tu n'étais pas fait pour gaspiller ta vie chez les moines."

"On dirait," répondit Athelstan, les mots sortant difficilement à mesure que la pression autour de son sexe commençait à s'intensifier. Il essaya de la supprimer avec sa main, mais elle refusait d'être ignorée plus longtemps. Ragnar modifia l'angle légèrement, et toucha quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui aiguisa davantage le plaisir. "Ragnar," murmura-t-il.

"Bientôt," vint la réponse presque à bout de souffle.

"Pas bientôt... maintenant," dit Athelstan.

Plaçant une main sur le dos d'Athelstan pour s'équilibrer, Ragnar se retira délicatement, puis poussa Athelstan pour qu'il se retrouve couché sur le dos, face à lui. Ragnar s'assit à califourchon sur une cuisse d'Athelstan, et enveloppa la queue d'Athelstan de sa main.

"J'ai hâte de voir ça," dit Ragnar.

Jusqu'à présent, quand Athelstan avait jouit seul, il l'avait presque fait avec regret, honteux d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions les plus basses. Mais cette fois, Ragnar le pompait fort, avec ferveur et férocité. Quand Athelstan arriva à l'orgasme, la sensation était différente. Cette fois, il était fier de connaître un plaisir pareil, et de le recevoir de cet homme.

L'explosion fut bientôt suivie d'un moment d'étourdissement. Il retomba sur le matelas, aspirant l'air à grandes goulées, étonné de la sensation de plaisir chaleureux qui se propageait dans son corps. "Je crois que tu m'as tué," haleta-t-il avec difficulté.

Le sourire satisfait de Ragnar était sauvage. Il s'était reculé et reprenait son souffle, le sourcil froncé, le front perlant de sueur. Ses muscles se durcissaient à chaque mouvement rapide de sa main sur son propre sexe. La poitrine de Ragnar, ses épaules et ses cuisses qui se contractaient sous l'effort offraient un spectacle magnifique; Athelstan n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et n'en perdait pas une miette.

La jouissance de Ragnar, quand elle arriva, était aussi extraordinaire que le reste de sa personne: puissante et décisive. Athelstan accrocha le regard de Ragnar juste avant qu'il s'effondre, abandonnant tout semblant de contrôle tandis qu'il se livrait au plaisir.

Après un moment, Athelstan s'aperçut avec amusement que Ragnar avait délibérément visé sa poitrine et son ventre. Il restait une petite flaque de sperme dans son nombril. Ragnar, qui s'était écroulé lourdement à ses côtés, tendit la main pour toucher ce qui restait. Ensuite, croisant le regard d'Athelstan une fois de plus, il peignit un grand arc sur toute la poitrine d'Athelstan avec la paume de sa main. Ragnar était un homme de peu de mots, mais la signification du geste était claire : _propriété de Ragnar._

Athelstan faillit se moquer de lui : _Porter le bracelet ne suffit pas? Il faut encore que je porte ceci?_

À la place, il prit la main de Ragnar qui s'était posée sur son ventre et la porta à ses lèvres. Il y posa un léger baiser plein de révérence, sur les phalanges, répétant le geste qui les avait conduits jusque-là. La signification était claire également: _mon seigneur_.

Quand il releva la tête, l'œil de Ragnar étincelait.

Ragnar attira Athelstan contre lui, malgré la sueur et le sexe qui rendaient leurs corps humides. Ils étaient épuisés tous les deux, mais aucun d'eux ne ferma les yeux.

Ragnar allégea l'atmosphère en prenant la parole le premier. "Tu vois, prêtre? Je t'avais dit que tu aimerais."

"Tu avais raison," reconnut Athelstan en reposant sa tête sur la poitrine de Ragnar. Il soupira longuement. "Ça veut dire que tu me laisseras dormir, maintenant?"

Ragnar recula d'un air faussement offensé, glissant une main dans les cheveux d'Athelstan. Il referma le poing sur quelques boucles et tira dessus légèrement. "Tu dis que tu préfères le sommeil à ma compagnie?"

"L'un n'empêche pas l'autre?" répondit Athelstan. "Tu peux rester ici, et on peut se reposer. Même toi tu dois être fatigué, après tout ça."

Ragnar sembla y réfléchir. "Très bien," dit-il après quelques secondes. "Quand je serai prêt à recommencer, je te réveillerai."

Athelstan émit un grognement consterné et s'éloigna de Ragnar, qui s'était mis à rire silencieusement. "Si tu me réveilles encore cette nuit, je te tue," dit Athelstan en se tournant sur le côté, dos à Ragnar. "Je suis peut-être un guerrier médiocre, mais je trouverai un moyen."

Ragnar se retourna avec lui, jetant un bras possessif sur sa cage thoracique. Il posa son menton barbu sur l'épaule d'Athelstan. "Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais?"

"Et je vais sûrement le regretter," murmura Athelstan dans les couvertures.

"Peut-être," dit Ragnar en pressant un léger baiser sur l'épaule nue d'Athelstan. "Mais pas cette nuit."

"Tant mieux," répondit Athelstan avec effort. Ses paupières étaient extrêmement lourdes. "Tu pourras redemander mon amour à partir de demain."

Athelstan sentit Ragnar s'immobiliser, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal, et peut-être que c'était le cas, mais il était trop épuisé pour s'en soucier.

"Je te le réclamerai demain, compte là-dessus," murmura Ragnar. "Et peut-être le jour d'après, et le suivant."

Athelstan esquissa un sourire tandis que le bras de Ragnar se resserrait autour de lui. La pièce s'éclaircissait progressivement; l'aube approchait.

"Regarde, prêtre," murmura Ragnar tandis qu'Athelstan se sentait glisser dans le sommeil. "Le soleil se lève. On est déjà demain."

"Prêtre... Prêtre?"

**Author's Note:**

> Note de la traductrice: J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, dire bonjour, raconter votre vie, signaler les erreurs etc. Chaque commentaire est lu avec tendresse et enthousiasme.


End file.
